Muggle Struggle
by mchs-angel08
Summary: This year, there is a new class and you have to use computers in it. Hermonie is Head Girl. She falls for Draco Malfoy and for a mystery guy on her yahoo messenger list. Read and Review please!
1. 7th year Begins

Chapter 1:7th Year Begins

"Ron! Harry! Wait up!" yelled Hermoine to her two best friends. She ran and caught up with them as they entered the Hogwarts Express.

"Hermonie?" asked Ron.

"Duh. Who do you think I am? Jojo?" she replied to him.

"Who's Jojo?" asked Ron.

"She's a singer from America." said Harry.

"Oh, okay." replied Ron.

"So do you guys know who the Heads are?" asked Ron

"I'm Head Girl, but I don't know who Head Boy is." said Hermonie. "Well guys, I have to be goingthe the Heads compartment. We have a meeting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermonie entered the compartment with great curiousity of who the Head Boy was. When she saw who it was, she gasped. She couldn't believe it was him!

"Oh, dreadful. You're Head Boy?"

"And you're Head Girl. But who are you? You look like a muggle singer. What's her name? Oh yeah, Jojo." said Head Boy, none other than Draco Malfoy. This was going to be a long year.

"No I am not. And how do you know a muggle singer?" asked Hermonie. She didn't think that his father would allow him to know about any part of the muggle world.

"You would be suprised what I know about the muggle world, now that my father is dead." said Draco.

"Really, I didn't know he was dead. That's one person to cross off my hit list." joked Hermonie.

Draco just sat there and rolled his eyes.

"So who are you?" he asked.

"You really can't tell?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'm Hermoine Granger, the person you teased mercilessly for six long years." she replied calmly.

Draco's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that the vixen that was standing there was Hermoine Granger. It certainly didn't look like her.

"Wow! You've changed!" he said. He looked over her body and smirked. She IS sexy.

"I don't think I have that much." she said.

"Looks like this year you have big boobs and a nice ass." said Draco, again looking over her body.

"Do you want me to slap you?" she asked him.

"No madam." he joked.

Just then, McGonnagall came in and briefed them on their jobs for the year and said to meet before the feast.

Okay guys, I know that this is short, but it will get better. This is my first/second fanfiction. I'm writing 2 right now. Read and review please! Be nice please!

mchs-angel08


	2. New Class and Computer Lass

Chapter 2: New Class and Computer Lass

At the feast, they were brought together and made to sit together. The sorting hat and feast moved rather quickly. They soon moved on to must-be-known information.

"You all know the rules, so I'm not going to bore you all with details. I think that the Prefects should know that starting this year, two new things will be happening." informed Dumbledore. "Each house will get 2 more 7th year prefects each year. This years knew prefects are as follows: including the other prefects, Gryffindor: Mr. Potter and Ms. Brown; Slytherin: Mr. Zabini and Ms. Bonshire; Hufflepuff: Mr. Jent and Ms. Barclay; and last but not least, Ravenclaw: Mr. Keegan Brown and Ms. Sarah Davies.

"Now that that is over, all students except the 7th years may go to their dorms."

After all the other students were gone, the Headmaster continued with his speech.

"The second thing is that we are starting a new class. This class is mandatory for all 7th year students. The class is called Muggle Knowledge. It meets every Monday, Wensday, and Friday at 7pm. It takes place here in the Great Hall because it is the only place big enough for all the 7th year students. Your professors will be Ricky Ullman, Jesse McCartney, and Chad Michael Murray. I'm sure that some of you know who these people are. I am sure however, that none of you knew that these men are wizards. Now they will be teaching you different things. I suggest that you listen to them carefully." finished Dumbledore.

Mr. Ullman stepped up then.

"So, as some of you may know, I am only 17 years old myself. But to get on with it, I am going to go ahead and give you your first assignment." he explained. Laptop computers appeared in front of every student.

"These are computers for those of you wo didn't know. I want you to create an Instant Messenger name on Yahoo Messenger. You will then give your name to five other people. At least five people. You will then pass other people's screen names around. DO NOT pass their names along with them. By our first class, I expect every student to have at least 25 names on your messenger lists. We will collect your screen names and we will reveal on the 23 of December who's screen names belong to whom. Do not give out your name before hand. You may be dismissed." he finished with.

"I would like the Hads to please meet me at the doors." said Dumbledore.

Hermonie and Draco waited at the doors. Dumbledore then took them to their dormitory.

"The password is 'messenger'." he said, then left them alone.

Author's note:

Well, here's my second chapter. I know that it isn't that exciting right now but I promise that it will soon. I am trying to make it intresting. So, if you have any suggestions, please tell me and I might use some of your ideas. I will give a shout out to anyone who gives me good ideas. Thanks. And Remember to review!


	3. Screen Names and IM's

AUTHOR'S NOTE

First of all, Thank you to all of you who reviewed. The reviews that I've recieved by the time i update.

THANK YOU TO: xoKaSsIeox, cocoajoa, AnImeRuLeR101, and NeoAddctee for reviewing my story. Also,

AnImeRuLeR101: I know, but she is supposed to be in 7th year. I will try to explain her better but I already had this and the next two chapters written. Thanks for the advice.

amrawo: Yeah I know. I just thought that the story needed some hot guys so I added in three really hot guys. That would be awesome to really meet them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Screen names and IM's

Hermonie had given her screen nome to Harry, Ron, Sarah Davies and Keegan Brown. She still needed to give her screen name to one more person. She decided to give it to Lacy Bonshire. She was a Slytherin, but also a friend.

"Hmmm... Lovergurl08. Very intresting." said Lacy, who had also given her screen name to Hermonie. It was Sexysnake90.

"Your's isn't any better." Hermonie said.

"I know." said Lacy. "I'll IM you later girl."

"Okay, talk to ya latta." Hermonie said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermonie got online and got onto yahoo messenger for witches and wizards.(A/N: Yes they have a seperate one.) She entered her friends screen name into it. They were as follows:

Harry: QuidditchDude78

Ron: Fireyhunk9

Sarah: mchsangel08

Keegan: sexydude69

Lacy: Sexysnake90

She saw that the only people online were Sarah and Keegan. Just as she was thinking that, an IM popped up. Thank god she was in her room, otherwise Draco would have read it. The IM said:

**Dragonguy6969:** Hey. One of my friends gave me this screen name so I thought I'd give you a holla.

Hermonie decided that it would be nice to talk to this guy. This was their conversation.:

**Lovergurl08:** Oh, ok. Well hey. I like your screen name.

**Dragonguy6969:**Thanx. I like your's too. You sound romantic.

**Lovergurl08: **So do you. Anyways, how many screen names do you have so far?

**Dragonguy6969: **I have like 8 or 9. And you?

**Lovergurl08: **I have 6 including yours. How many people did you give it to? Just the required 5? That's what I did.

**Dragonguy6969: **Yep. Only 5. I didn't feel like giving to anyone else personally.

**Lovergurl08:** Me neither. We have 5 days til class begins anyways. I need to take a shower, so I am going to add you and then do that. TTYL.

**Dragonguy6969:** Me too. TTYL.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With that, she added him and went to take a shower. She got undressed and got in the shower just as Draco walked in stark naked. Hermonie was too busy to notice he was there. He did, however, see her. He decided to join her.

Draco slipped in the shower and she still didn't notice he was there. She was dancing in the shower. He decided to dance with her and grinded against her.

Hermonie thought that she was day dreaming and figured that in her dream, Ron was grinding against her and started dancing with him.

"Oh, Ron!" she moaned.

"Ron? I didn't know you like the weasel!"

'Oh my god!' thought Hermonie. 'That can't be who I think it is! No, no, no, no, no!' Just then she turned around and faced Draco.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy! I am sure you heard and saw me in here! Get out now!"

"Ummm... no. I need to take a shower, and I'm guessing that you do too. Lets's just take one together. I promise to leave you alone. Maybe."

"NO! I'm getting out!" Hermonie yelled. "You are such a perv!"

"Oh, you know you want me Granger, don't deny it." Draco smirked.

Hermonie ignored him and went to her room and changed. She then got back on her computer and saw that three more people wanted to add her. So she allowed them and added their screen names. They were Princelover7, Witchywoman, and Bravefiregurl.

An IM popped up from Dragonguy6969 just as she finished adding those people.

**Dragonguy6969:** Hey, how are ya? Need some more names? I just got 5 more. I must be very popular! LOL!

Hermonie just rolled her eyes.

**Lovergurl08:** Sure.

This unknown guy gave her the names, she added them, and got offline and went to bed. She was exausted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked chapter 3! I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I do have it already written. Thank you to all who reviewed! Remember, Read and Review!

mchs-angel08


	4. First Class

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was busy. But here you go. It's a pretty long chapter. And for the people reading my other fanfiction, I will update soon.

Thank you to those who reviewed.

bluebaby3296: you'll have to wait and see.

AnImeRuLeR101: you'll also have to wait and see. and the thing with the names, I just randomly made all of them except one of them up. The mchsangel08 one is really one of mine.

And thank you to:Hermione Charlotte Granger, amrawo, Crutches the magic hippie, cocoajoa, and NeoAddctee, who reviewed chapter 3!

On with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: First Lesson

The 7th years first Muggle Knowledge classwas coming up fast. In fact, it was tonight. Hermonie had just reached 37 screen names.

At 7pm, everyone was in the Great Hall ready for their class. All the tables had disappeared and desks were in there places. The students found the seating arrangement and took their seats. Too bad Hermonie had to sit right up front, right next to Draco.

"All right students, we have an hour in here, so let's get to work." said Ricky. "Now you may call me Ricky. You can call Jesse, well, Jesse. The same goes for Chad. Now let's collect screen names. Also, I need to see how many screen names you have."

Ricky went around and wrote everyones screen name down and how many names they had. Chad and Jesse set up for their lessons. After Ricky was done, he announced, "Okay, almost everyone has at least 25 screen names. There were only about 4 people who didn't. The lowest amount was was 10. The highest of all was 37. Two people achieved that, which is suprising, because it is an odd number. The two who reached it were Hermonie Granger and Draco Malfoy. Twenty-five points to each house!"

Hermonie was happy. Everyone knew she would get it anyway. But she was happy. She couldn't believe that Draco had also gotten 37 screen names. However, this thought was pushed out of her head as the other two professors started their lessons. The 7th years were split into three groups. Some how, again, she got stuck with Draco Malfoy. He was in her group, along with Blaise Zabini, Lacy Bonshire, Lavender Brown, and Dean Thomas. The professor working with them was Jesse McCartney.

"Okay class, today we are going to learn some basic dance steps, and next Monday we will learn some more advanced ones." he said.

Hermonie rose her hand and Jesse called on her.

"I thought that we met here three times a week." she said, confused. She didn't understand why they wouldn't learn more steps until then. She loved to dance, and Jesse McCartney was one of her favorite musical artists.

"We do, but each day of the week, you guys will switch teachers, and with the same groups, that way, each teacher can teach." he replied.

She understood what he was trying to say. She couldn't believe that she hadn't caught on right away. She felt so dumb. She about smacked herself. She didn't, because she didn't want to look crazy.

"Oh, okay." she said.

"Now," he said, "pick your partner. We are going to do couples dancing first."

Lavender and Dean had already paired up. As had Lacy and Blaise. That left only her and Draco. She groaned inwardly. She didn't want to dance with him, especially after what had happened in their shower. But she had to put up with him. For the sake of her grade. So she walked up and stood next to him.

"Okay, now that we have our partners, I will show you guys a few moves and you try to mimic to them to the best of your abilities to your partner. The first parteners to get the dance down will receive 15 points each to their house or houses." Jesse started dancing then. After about a minute, he stopped.

"Now, you guys try it." he said, and watched them dance. It started very bad. Then, two people in particular started to get the hang of it. He watched, and they got it down in about 4 tries. The others were still failing miserably.

"Wow, good job Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy! Fifteen points to each of your houses! You two may also take a break.

Hermonie and Draco sat down and watched the oter four dance. It was aweful! Hermonie and Draco started to laugh at them right then and there.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" said Lacy.

"Just how bad you dance." said Hermonie, trying to keep a straight face.

"Anyways, class is over in 15 minutes, so you guys can leave and go get ready for dinner if you want." Jesse said to Hermonie and Draco. They were ready to go, so they headed to their common room laughing very hard.

"Do they honestly think that they can dance?" asked Draco, holding his side.

"Well, I know that Lacy and Lavender sure think that they can dance. I don't know about Dean and Blaise. It sure doesn't look like they can dance." Hermonie said, still laughing.

Just then they realized that they were talking and lauging with each other.

"Well, we need to go and get cleaned up before we go down to dinner." said Hermonie, heading for the shower.

"And just where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"I need to take a shower. I call it!" Hermonie said curtly.

"Not if I get their first." Draco said, and they started running to the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked it! Next chapter has lemons. If you don't like it, don't read it. Remember, read and review!

mchs-angel08


	5. From Showers to Bed

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I won't be able to update again for at least a week, maybe longer. I have surgery on the Aug. 9th. I have to recover after it and school starts on the 18th. So I won't have time to review. Oh. This is a lemons chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: From Showers to Bed

Both Draco and Hermonie reached the bathroom at the same time, despite Draco's many attempts to slow her down by grabbing her legs. Hermonie, however, reached the shower before Draco. She got in, clothes still on,and tried to keep him out. He was just too strong. He got the door open. He got the door open and got in with her, tickling her. Then, they stopped and looked into each others eyes.

Draco leaned in and kissed Hermonie. She kissed him back and started the passion. Draco licked her lips and was damanding permission for her to let his tounge in. She let it in immediately and they were soon kissing each other with a fiery passion.

Hermonie took off her tank top and mini skirt. She then pulled off Draco's shirt over his head while continuing kissing. He took off his shorts and boxers, and then took off Hermonie's g-string and bra.

She turned on the hot water as he started making a line of kisses down her neck and collarbone. He kissed down to her nipple. He then kept kissing her sensitive areas on her chest and sucking and biting. He was making them hard. Hermonie started breathing heavy. He knew what he was doing to her. She was making her want him even more. She was being very lusty towards him.

He lifted her up and she had to wrap her legs around his waist. He didn't enter her just yet. He turned off the water and carried her to his room. Draco threw her on the bed and jumped her.

He kissed her, then he entered her for the first time because it was driving him crazy, and he knew it was doing the same thing to her. He pumped in and out of her and did it harder and faster when she moaned his name.

She came and felt like she was jumping off a cliff. Her climax lasted five minutes as Draco released into her, exausted. He then pulled out of her and layed beside her. They embraced each other and fell asleep in each others arms completely missing dinner.


	6. Author's Note

**(A/N)**

**To all of my readers...**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't posted any new chapters for a while. I was recovering from surgery. Also I started school. I will try to post a new chapter every week at least. I will try VERY hard. I have a lot of work this year though, so it might take some time. Be patient. Thanks.**

**mchs-angel08**


	7. Author's Note 2

Author's Note:

I promise that I will have the next chapter up in the next two days. I am half-way through writing it. I'm kinda stuck, but I am almost done. The most time consuming thing is typing it. I don't know when I'll have a chance to type it. I have Rifle Team now, and for a while, so I don't know when exactly it will be posted.

Thanx.

mchs-angel08


	8. Akward Talks and Dragons

(A/N)

I am soooooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to post this. I really haven't had much time lately. I am going to try to post a new chapter to my other fic right after this if I can. I would have posted this earlier today, but my mom locked me out of the computer. Remember to read and review!

**Chapter 6: Akward Talks and Dragons**

Hermione awakened in a strange bed. She opened her eyes and looked around. The door to the bathroom was open, and she could hear water running. She got out of bed and tip-toed to her room.

When she saw what time it was on her clock, she screamed.

"What's going on!" yelled Draco, as he ran into her room.

"It's 8am, that's what!"

"Class doesn't start until 9:45."

"I know, but I ALWAYS get up at 6."

"Wow, how do you do that? What do you do during all that time? I couldn't get up that early." he said, truly suprised.

"I get ready. I also read. Although I'm sure you know that."

"I guessed as much."

She just then that he was in nothing but a towel. She blushed a deep crimson. She had just remembered the activities of the previous night.

"Ummm... yeah, I should probably be getting ready, since it's like 8:10 now." she said, trying not to look embarassed.

"Okay. Do you maybe want to talk later?" he asked, noticing her nervousness.

"Of course.

Hermione hopped into the shower, did her hair, and headed down to breakfast. Truth be told, she wasn't too keen on talking to Draco. She headed to the Gryffindor table. She sat near Ginny, since it appeared that Harry and Ron weren't there yet.

"So, how's it going?" asked Hermione.

"Pretty good." Ginny said, glassy eyed.

"What's up with you?"

"Oh, I just think that Ricky's awesome. He's sweet, hot, and smart!"

"He's also a teacher. Yes, I admit, a very good looking teacher, but a teacher none the less."

"Lavender likes Jesse."

"Yes, but you know what I think about Lavender and how she acts."

"Also, they're YOUR teachers, not mine. Lavender has good taste in men. Granted, she does act like a whore. Have you seen the men she's dated?"

"Yes, including Ron."

"That was a lack in judgement." Ginny laughed. She always loved making fun of her older brother. She also knew that not many girls liked him.

"Anyways, off to another subject. Have you heard that most of the Slytherins are using 'snake' or 'dragon' in their screen names?" Ginny asked.

"Really?" Hermione had thought that they'd be more original than that.

"Yeah. Pansy is using a 'dragon' one. Probably having to do with Draco. Crazy whore." Ginny said and giggled.

"Well, class is about to start. Well in about 20 minutes, but we better get going." Ginny was taking advanced transfiguration with the 7th years. She thanked Hermione for all those lessons.

"Oh, I think that Blaise's name is like 'Dragonguy' or something like that. Thought you'd like to know, seeing as I know you talk to someone with a name along that line, on your list."

Hermione just stood there, opened mouthed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the class was over, Hermione and Draco had a free period. They went their seperate ways and ended up together at the portrait hole.

"Messenger." he said, and held his hands out for Hermione to go in first. He climbed into the portrait hole after her. He saw that she was walking up to her room.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her. "You know that we need to talk."

"Okay. I know." she said, shifting from foot to foot. "I'll be down in a minute." she said.


End file.
